Youtuber and The Duchess
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: Dan saves a girl from a mugging and the next day he finds out that she's infact a duchess. Sparks begin to fly, but some other people aren't so glad that Dan has won her heart. Who are these people? Will Dan make it out ok?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danisnotonfire nor anyone associated with him**

**Hey guys, so originally I was going to post this on another account, because I was kind of scared. But, I decided to just pluck up my courage and post this on here. I know it's not Phan but I hope you enjoy it and there wil be some Phan bromance as well as possible appearances by other Youtubers.**

* * *

Dan walked down the street, it was a normal day in London...well as normal as it could get, what with a visiting royal family and everything. The Royal Duchess of Denmark was here, visiting London with her uncle and other important people. He honestly didn't know, all that meant was the streets were abuzz with excitement. When all he wanted to do was get some Malteses.

He sighed and pulled his winter coat tighter around him, as it was a rather rainy and murky day here in Britain...which was odd, since it hardly ever rained here. The weather was fairly normal at times, so this was truly a special occurrence. He looked up and smiled at a blond girl who seemed rather lost.

" Um, excuse me, are you alright?" He asked. Te girl gasped, and immediately looked at him in confusion with her vibrant blue eyes.

" Um yes...could...could you tell me, how to get to the London Eye? It's my first time in London." Said The girl, in a small and rather soft voice. He chuckled, as he gave her directions. She smiled back at him and after waving goodbye, hurried off.

Dan chuckled to himself as he made his way down the street ready to go get some more Malteses. Johanna looked back and smiled softly at the British boy with the dark hair, that came down in a slight fringe. There was something so sweet and genuine about his smile and how he'd come to help her.

She gasped as someone immediately grabbed her by the arm a threatening look in his eyes. She let out a blood curdling scream.

Dan turned around and saw people gaping at the girl fro earlier, adrenaline coursed through his veins as he ran to the girl's aid.

" Let me go!" She exclaimed, Gasping as Dan came and elbowed the mugger in the stomach and grabbed her hand. The two ran dow the street, he pulled her into an alleyway, as the mugger ran off. The two immediately tried to catch their breaths.

" Are you always this chivalrous, giving directions to lost girls and saving them?" Asked Johanna, her blue eyes looking up at Dan curiously.

" Not usually, most of the time I don't...do well...talking to people." Said Dan, with a slight awkward chuckle. She blushed, and looked down as did he.

" I'm Dan Howell." He extended his hand out.

" Johanna." She replied, with a small smile, as she extended her own towards him, as if expecting him to kiss it which seemed a bit strange. They looked up as a large limousine came by. The window rolled down, to see a woman dressed impeccably, Dan immediately turned his gaze downwards. Recognizing her as the Duchess' stepmother.

" And where have you been, I thought I told you not to go about gallivating whilst we were in London...and who is this?" Asked The woman, casting a glance to Dan who stood there awkwardly.

" He's a friend." She responded, Dan immediately looked at her wondering why she was acting so calmly.

" Get in the car," ordered the woman, Johanna nodded and cleared her throat as she waved goodbye to Dan, who watched as she got in. The Youtuber stood there dumbfounded wondering what had just happened.

After getting his Malteses he went home, where Phil was seated on the couch, with his laptop.

" Are you ok?" Asked Phil curiously as Dan walked in looking wierded out.

" Yeah um, I'm...I'm going to go make a video." Said Dan, Phil lifted an eyebrow as he set the laptop down and followed after Dan.

" Are you sure you're alright?" Asked Phil, Dan looked back at his best friend and sighed, deciding to tell him about his hectic and interesting day.

" I just wanted to do some exploring, honestly you make it sound like I committed a capital offense." Said Johanna, her stepmother lifted an eyebrow as she fanned herself.

" Well considering your history, we need to keep a rather close eye on you, remember you're here to find a suitable husband that will tame that unruly manner, not to fraternize with peasants lie that boy. Ugh filthy looking by the looks of him. " Said her stepmother, Johanna shook her head as she pulled out her phone and put in her earbuds.

She searched up Dan Howell, and smiled softly as she watched some of his videos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danisnotonfire nor anyone associated with him**

**Hey guys,I'm so glad you like this story, and yeah, I hope I do a good job in writing Dan and Phil properly and hopefully not make Johanna a Mary-sue. Anyway, here is the next chapter which I hope you guys like. **

* * *

" Young lady where have you been?" Asked Johanna's father, the blond opened her mouth to speak when her stepmother cut her off. And immediately began to say what happened...to her annoyance. Her stepmother was only a good ten years older than her, whilst her father was in his later years...and she and her stepmother didn't exactly see eye to eye.

" She ran off again, like she did when we were in Morocco, France, America, Germany and Switzerland...I'm starting to think we should have a leash on her." Said her stepmother, turning to the young Duchess who shook her head as she went up to her father and hugged his arm. Making the older woman roll her eyes in annoyance at the twenty year old.

" Oh daddy, I just wanted to explore, I mean London, England! There's dozens of wondrous sights to see, and places to explore. I just can't sit here, all cooped up in the castle, I need some sort of thrill and adventure. Like in those romance teen movies, where the girl goes to a new place and she ends up meeting this boy,-"

" Oh yes, and did I forget to mention the boy your daughter was with, His trousers were so low I could see his boxers. And that's not even going into that silly haircut." Said the woman, as she went and sat down on the lounge chair as a servant came with a martini on a silver platter. Johanna scoffed in response, and shook her head as her blue eyes looked at her stepmother.

" His name is Dan, and he saved me..." She immediately stopped and realized what she just said.

" I'm sorry what was that darling?" Asked her father, she sighed, and recounted what happened.

"And he was just the sweetest boy, in the world and...I really, really like him and..I've watched some of his videos online and, he's so genuine and his smile and-"

" And we're here to find you a husband of actual worth, not some boy off of the street." Replied her stepmother, The Duke cleared his throat and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

" You know dear, I think it's wonderful that you've made a new friend. And he did save you, I'll ask our wondrous hosts if it's at all possible to schedual a small get together as a reward for helping you." Said her father, making Johanna scoff and after hugging her father she turned and hurried off. Her stepmother stood up and went up to him.

" You do realize that it's because of you that she has these silly little delusions in her head? If you'd just use a sterner hand she wouldn't run away every single chance she got, she wouldn't find herself in this much trouble and she'd actually be a proper lady. But no, all she does is blink those blue eyes up at you and you're putty in her hands." Said the Stepmother, before taking a sip of her drink.

" She's young, it's not easy being a duchess, so why not let her have some fun while she's young and still able to?" Asked The Duke, making his wife roll her eyes and walk off.

" So you saved this girl from a mugging, and then the Duchess' stepmother tells her to get into a car?" Asked Phil, listening as Dan sat on the bed, and recounted the tale to his best friend. Dan nodded, and looked up at Phil.

" And I can't stop thinking about her Phil, I mean she's this small, tiny, pretty and well..sweet girl I mean, why would she be called up unless...you don't think." Said Dan, before shaking up that idea...why would the

" Did she look like this?" He asked, holding up the newspaper, which had the picture of the young Duchess on it. Dan's brown eyes immediately widened, as he saw the blond girl in the picture, dressed in a rather fancy looking gown. He mentally slapped himself wondering how he could've missed that? He turned to Phil and looked at him curiously.

" How did you know?" Asked Dan.

" Well, you said she had blond hair, blue eyes, her name was Johanna, she looked lost and said this was her first time in London, and not to mention the Duchess' stepmother asking her to get into a car. Honestly I'm wondering how you could've missed it considering her picture has been plastered on every newspaper and magazine." Said Phil, Dan groaned, and facepalmed as Phil gently patted his friend's shoulder.

" So, do you like her?" Teased Phil, poking Dan's side making him chuckle as he tried to bat Phil's hand away.

" Well, she did seem nice...but I want to know her a bit more before anything...like that'll ever happen." He mumbled that last part, with a small scoff for emphasis. Phil gently placed a hand on Dan's shoulder.

" It could happen." Said Phil encouragingly.

" Right, Phil I'm a twenty-one year old suffering from existential crisis, who makes Youtube Videos...and she's a duchess no way anyone like her would ever go for someone like me." Said Dan, Phil rolled his eyes affectionately as he sat down on the bed next to Dan.

" You also forget we have a successful radio show, you have over 3 million subscribers, you're funny, witty, nice and an all around good person, even if youcan be annoying sometimes mr. taps alot." Said Phil, adding the last part jokingly in an effort to make Dan laugh. Dan smiled, and retaliated by tickling Phil who immediately stood up away from Dan's grasp.

" Thanks Phil." Said Dan with a small smile.

" You're welcome, now what shall we have for dinner?" Asked Phil, as Dan hopped off of the bed and followed him to the kitchen.

" I feel like chinese, shall I get started on the teriyaki?" Asked Dan, rolling up his sleeves as he and Phil began to cook dinner, when the doorbell rang. Phil went to go get it, and opened the door to find a rather well dressed man.

" Are you Dan Howell?" He asked, Phil looked away awkwardly.

" Um, no?" Said Phil, the man rolled his eyes and held out an invitation.

" Does he live at this residence?" Asked the man, Phil nodded as the man handed the invitation to the dark haired youtuber before walking away. Phil lifted his eyebrows and looked at the invitation. His eyes widened as he looked at the return address, before immediately going over to Dan.

" So um, you apparantly have an admirer from the palace." Said Phil, Dan immediately looked up and aafter wiping his hands opening the letter and reading it. He cleared his throat and turned to Phil.

" Phil, we've been invited to tea this sunday, with Jo-the duchess." Said Dan in surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danisnotonfire nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so yup this is Dan and Johanna's technical first date and we have Phil here for moral support, as Dn is incredibly nervous so Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and yeah let's go XD**

* * *

" H-how do I look?" Asked Dan, as he came out in a nice shirt and pants. He was extremely nervous, his hands were clammy, he felt hot and anxious since he and Dan were going to Buckingham Palace, to have tea with a duchess...technically she was just a normal person like them...who happened to be rich and inline for the throne.

" You look fine." Said Phil with a small reassuring smile. Dan looked at him with worried brown eyes.

" Are you sure? I mean, I don't have a spot on my face, and are you sure that this belt will actually keep my pants up? I really don't want to show my underwear in the palace Phil, and I especially don't want to make a fool of myself...though it would make a good 'Reasons why Dan's a fail' video." Said Dan with a nervous chuckle. Phil smiled, and patted his best friend's shoulder.

" Just be yourself Dan, you'll do fine. Believe it or not, you're not going to make a fool of yourself, now calm down and take a deep breath. Keep telling yourself, you're ok, you're not going to mess up, and everything is going to turn out ok." Said Phil, Dan took a deep breath and sighed giving a small nod.

" Yeah, ok...thanks Phil, no wonder P.J. asks you to be his wingman." Said Dan, Phil smiled and gave a small chuckle. y rode the bus down to the palace and after showing their identification and the invitation, as well as following the other sorts of procedures needed to get in. The two Youtubers entered, the palace following a group of tourists being led in by a guide.

" Did the invitation say where we were supposed to meet?" Asked Phil, Dan looked up at the older Youtuber.

" Um, I'm not sure it did." Said Dan, looking around the large, and rather spacious palace. He was nervous and afraid to touch anything, for fear something would go terribly wrong.

" I'm glad you made it." Said Johanna, as she walked down a flight of stairs. The tourists, immediately turned and galked at the duchess in the summer dress. She smiled, and walked past them to Dan and Phil, Dan blushed furiousy, as she smiled up at him.

" Dan, right?" She asked.

" Y-yeah, um, Dan th-that's me, um..and this is my friend Phil." Said Dan, Phil smiled and gave a small bow.

" Pleasure to meet you your highness." Said Phil, Johanna smiled and shook her head placing her hands on Phil's shoulders and standing him straighter.

" No bowing please, and it's Johanna...just Johanna." She replied, extending her hand out to him. Phil smiled and shook it. She turned and extended her hand out to Dan, who chuckled nervously as he took it and kissed the back of her hand. Johanna's face turned beet red, as she immediately blushed at that.

" Sorry I've just kind of..always wanted to do that." Said Dan, with a small nervous chuckle.

" It's fine, er...shall, shall we go down to the gardens? The Queen allowed us to use it." Said Johanna casually, much to Dan and Phil's surprise.

" She did?" Asked Phil, Johanna smiled and nodded. The two Youtubers followed her, down a large corridor.

" So, you make Youtube videos?" Asked Johanna, trying to make conversation.

" Yeah, Dan even has 3 million subscribers." Said Phil, as he stood on the other side of Johanna and sending Dan a small wink. The blond girl lifted an eyebrow as she looked at Dan.

" Impressive, what got you into making videos?" She asked curiously.

"Phil did, honestly. I was just a kid, who watched all of these other Youtubers like Phil and Shane Dawson and...well. Phil's the one who convinced me to actually try so...without him, there would be no Danisnotonfire." Said Dan, Phil smiled at his best friend as did Johanna.

" That's so sweet, do you like being a Youtuber?" She asked.

" Yeah, you get to do all kinds of exciting things and...meet all kinds of interesting people." Said Dan, as he and Johanna looked into each other's eyes before clearing their throats. Phil smiled innocently, and shook his head affectionately as they went to a small table in the garden with porcelain cups and cakes at the center.

" So, duchess...that must be fun." Said Dan, she gave a small scoff.

" If you call being stuck in the palace with no one to talk to, then yes." Said Johanna, Dan and Phil furrowed their brow as they looked at her.

" You've never been out of your castle before?" Asked Dan curiously.

" When I was younger no, I was always kept indoors and told to never go out. Which was why the minute I was old enough I rebelled by taking the jet and flying off whenever I could and abroad. I love exploring...which is what I was doing yesterday when you saved me...thank you by the way." Said Johanna, smiling up at Dan who chuckled nervously.

" You're welcome, tell you what, how about tommorrow Phil and I show you around London?" Asked Dan.

" Actually I have a thing to do, but you can go together though." Said Phil with a small cheeky smile as Dan immediately looked at him. He knew Phil was only trying to help but he wasn't to sure about this.

" I'd love to." Said Johanna, Dan turned and smiled at her.

" It's a date then. "


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danisnotonfire nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, So, whats this? plot? fluff? yeah, I hope you enjoy as next chapter, Dan and Johanna will go and experience London, so tell me where you think they should go XD, the London Eye? A stroll through the park? **

* * *

After their lunch, the two Youtubers were escorted out. Johanna smiled, as she immediately went upstairs to go prepare an outfit for tomorrow wanting to look her best. Phil turned to Dan and smiled as he nudged his shoulder, knowingly.

" See? I told you you'd do a good job." Said Phil, making Dan chuckle.

" Thanks, and what I said earlier..I meant it. You've helped me a lot...I just hope things will go well tommorrow." Said Dan, Phil smiled and gave a small shrug as they made their way down the corridor.

" I'm sure they will, just remember to be yourself." Said Phil encouragingly, Dan nodded when the Stepmother walked past the tourists. Immediately stopping when she saw Dan and Phil. Her gaze resting on Dan, recognizing him from the day before, as she gazed at him with cold eyes.

" Oh, um hello your majesty." Said Dan, bowing as the woman looked at him.

" I see they do teach manners to a common urchin like you." Said the woman, and the air in the room immediately turned chilly. Phil opened his mouth, to defend his friend, when Dan placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and smiled at the woman.

" Well, it's one of the first things we're taught I suppose." Said Dan, Phil's eyes widened, as he looked at Dan who gazed up defiantly. He wasn't a confrontational person by nature, and avoided drama but he was not afraid to defend himself.

" Is there trouble here ma'am?" Asked a young man of around Dan's age, dressed impeccably as well in what looked to be very expensive clothing. Dan stood up a bit straighter, as the other man looked at him just as coldly as the woman.

" No, actually this is the young man I was talking to you about. The one who saved Johanna, I didn't get his name but that doesn't matter." Sad the woman, Dan took a deep breath, as he maintained the smile on his face. Phil tugged at Dan's sleeve. He really didn't want to be here, especially since these snooty people were talking badly about his friend.

He especially knew that Dan didn't have the..highest of self-esteem, and even if he was trying to put on a brave face. He could tell this wasn't helping.

" Oh, do you know Lord Charles, he's Johanna's fiance, that is why we're here of course to find her a good, wealthy man of class." Said The Stepmother, emphasizing the word "wealthy" Dan lifted an eyebrow and nodded...now he knew what this was about. He cleared his throat and nodded as he shook the other man's hand.

" Dan Howell, nice to meet you, and this is my friend Phil."

" It's nice to meet you, so lord, that must be fascinating. Dan and I host our own radioshow on BBC, and we're also fairly successful Youtubers, Dan even has 3 million subscribers." Said Phil, Dan looked at him out of the corner of his eyes and was grateful his friend was there.

" Interesting, well we must be off then...oh and Mr. Howell do try to remember where you belong." Said the stepmother, as soon as they were out of the palace. Dan let out the breath he'd been holding in, he looked back at Phil who looked at him concern.

" Thank you, for...standing up for me, I can't believe it though I mean. What is this Victorian England, there is no such thing as classes anymore." Said Dan in disgust. " 'Try to remember where you belong' well-" He stopped and sighed as Phil nodded and let his friend vent.

" Still, she didn't say she was engaged." Said Dan, as he looked down, Phil furrowed his brow when he recalled.

" I didn't see a ring on her finger, and since she didn't mention it...well, maybe her stepmother said it to get under your skin." Said Phil, hoping to salvage some of Dan's previously good mood. Dan sighed, and ran a hand through his dark hair knowing his friend was probably right.

" Have I told you how good of a friend you are?" Asked Dan, Phil smiled and elbowed his friend teasingly.

" You're not so bad yourself sometimes." Said Phil, Dan chuckled and elbowed him back.

" Only sometimes?" He asked teasingly. When they made it back, to their flat they spent the rest of the day there, checking their social media. When Dan noticed he had a new Twitter follower and saw that it was Johanna, he smiled softly when he remembered the encounter with her stepmother. He cleared his throat and sent her a private message.

_' So you didnt tell me you were engaged.'_

_' When did that happen?'_

_Dan furrowed his brow, when Phil's theory rang in his head._

_'you're not engaged are you?'_

_' Nope, happily single...though we did come here to find me a husband, I may be a duchess, but I'm not in line for the throne...I have to marry into one ...unfortunately xp'_

_' You don't want to get married?"_

_' Well not now, I want to see the world and if I do marry, I want it to be for love...I bet you think I watch too many Disney movies and I should get my head out of the clouds right? '_

Dan smiled softly and shook his head.

'_No, I'd marry for love too...where do you want to travel.'_

_'Anywhere and everywhere, everytime we do go somewhere it's usually business. I don't get to enjoy anything unless I sneak out'_

_' Well, in that case, tommorrow is going to be the best day of your life'_ He replied, before getting a pen and paper, writing down a list of things for them to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danisnotonfire nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here we are, are you excited? today, we get Dan and Johanna out on the twon and having fun for the first time in forever...sorry, frozen, couldn't resist XD anyway, I hope you enjoy and I'll see you later. **

* * *

Dan sighed, and leaned against a streetlamp, tapping on the pole behind him, as he waited for Johanna to get there. She'd told him to meet her at the spot where they'd first met yesterday. He looked around, when he saw a blond girl, with a scarf drawn up to her nose and wearing extremely thick sunglasses. He chuckled, as she walked up to him and lowered her scarf.

" Is that how you snuck out?" Asked Dan teasingly.

" Yup, I also snuck out with a group of tourists so its safe to say they didn't notice." Said Johanna, taking off her sunglasses, revealing her blue eyes. She fluttered her eyelashes up at Dan, who blushed and held his hand out to her. She smiled and took it as they walked down the street.

Dan looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled as she looked around fascinated by everything.

" Have you ever tried Malteses" He asked curiously. Johanna looked at him oddly, and tilted her head to the side.

" What're those?" She asked, giving him his answer.

" I'll show you, " He replied, reaching in his pocket, and pulling out a small pack of the candy. He took her hand and put a few of them in the palm of her hand. Johanna looked up at Dan curiously, before popping one of the candy in her mouth. She smiled and gave a small giggle.

" Their delicious." Said Johanna, making him smile.

" Glad you like them, c'mon yesterday you wanted to see the eye of London, so I'm going to take you there." Said Dan, she smiled and ate the candies. Listening as he told her about Youtube and all of his other friends that were also Youtubers. From Phil, P.J.,Chris, Zoe, Jack, Finn, Charlie, Alex, Jack and Finn to his American Youtuber friends.

" They sound wonderful, and so much fun." Said Johanna, Dan chuckled when a couple of girls recognizing Dan immediately went over and said hi. Asking Dan to take a picture, Dan looked back at Johanna apologetically, she smiled and shrugged her shoulders when one of the girls turned to the blond.

" Oh my gosh, are you Dan's girlfriend?" She asked.

" Um, we're just friends." Said Johanna with a small chuckle as she blushed furiously.

" So tell me again, why we're spying on Dan?" Asked Phil, as P.J. and Chris hid behind a building and watched the couple. Phil had been planning on hanging out with his other friends, when he'd told them about Dan's date and well...they decided to go spy on Dan.

" Because we're curious, besides you know you're curious too Phil." Said Chris, Phil shook his head.

" Yeah but this is a breach in Dan's privacy, he really, really likes this girl guys and if he finds out we spied or do something to...you're completely ignoring me aren't you?" Asked Phil noticing the other two paying him no mind. They nodded, making him scoff and roll his eyes.

" Ok, their moving out let's go." Said P.J.

" I can't believe they actually thought we were dating." Said Johanna with a small chuckle, as Dan laughed.

" I know right? I mean, we're just friends. Just a couple of friends walking down the street, and eating candy together...I can see why they'd think that." Said Dan, when he cleared his throat. " So what type of music do you like?"

" I don't really like a type of music, I listen to random songs and if I like them well enough I listen to them...though I don't like rap, or hip-hop though honestly. " Said Johanna, Dan nodded, and shrugged his shoulder.

" I like My Chemical Romance, Panic at the Disco and most importantly, Muse" Said Dan, Johanna quirked an eyebrow as she looked at him curiously.

" Muse?" She replied.

" You've never heard Muse?" Asked Dan, she shook her head in response giggling as he gasped dramatically and pulled out his phone.

" We must correct this ." He replied, when he took his earphones out and handed one of them to her. She smiled, and took it listening as he picked one of his favorite songs by Muse.

" Their sharing earphones, this must be serious Dan never shares his earphones with anyone." Said Phil, P.J. turned to Phil and Chris.

" Alright gentlemen place your best bet, how long do you think it'll take for them to get together." Said P.J. Phil and Chris mulled it over in their heads when they heard Dan and Johanna singing along before busting out laughing. Phil smiled, and looked back at the other two.

" Two days." Said Phil.

" A week." Said Chris, P.J. bit his lip and narrowed his eyes trying to decided on the best awnser when he snapped his fingers.

" Five days, I bet they'll get together in five days...loser, eats Babywipes jellybeans from the Bertie Bott's beans." Said P.J. reaching into his back pack, and pulling out a small bag of white jellybean. Chris and Phil looked at him in disgust and mortified. They looked at each other before going back to following the couple.

" I thought Duchess' were supposed to sing sweetly?" Asked Dan, Johanna scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully.

" Maybe in Disney films, but I can't carry a tune to save my life. You on the other hand, can sing fairly well." Said Johanna, making Dan chuckle sheepishly and run a hand through his hair.

" Well I'm not sure about that." Said Dan with a small chuckle. When they'd made it to the large ferriss wheel, he smiled and took her hand leading her in. Chris and Phil turned to P.J.

" Well now what?" Asked Chris.

" We wait." Sad P.J. before spying a cotton candy vendor.

" In the meantime." He replied, licking his lips as he went to go get a sweet treat. Phil and Chris olled their eyes and followed him. Dan opened the door for Johanna and followed her in she giggled as he sang 'A Whole New world as they went up.

She shook her head and looked out, listening as he pointed out to all of the other sights London had to offer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danisnotonfire nor anyone associated with him**

**Hey guys It is the next chapter of Youtuber and the Duchess, which I hope you guys like and I decided to make it extra fluffy, since I tortured Poor Dan in The Final, so anyway I hope you guys like it. XD**

* * *

" Wow, you can see everything from up here." Said Johanna as her eyes took in the view. Dan smiled, as he looked out the window with her...he took her hand in his and smiled as she held it tightly and gave it a small squeeze. She turned and looked up at him.

" So, um...are you allergic to anything by any chance?" Asked Dan, awkwardly. She lifted en eyebrow curiously and gave a small chuckle.

" I'm allergic to bees...why?" Asked Johanna curiously.

" Just checking..I um, I kind of wanted to take you out for lunch and I was y'know making sure." He replied, with a small smiled and felt a small blush coming on before turning back to the window. staring the grey London sky, up above as the sounds of pattering raindrops hit the window.

" Does it always rain here?" She asked.

" In the winter, it's always wet and rainy here but...most of the time the weather is fairly normal. What about you, whats it like over there?" Asked Dan. She smiled, and told him what the weather was like back in Denmark, he listened as she told him about the palace and everything else. Finally, the wheel came to a stop and the headed out to get some food.

P.J. ,Phil, and Chris followed after them silently whilst P.J. munched on his cotton candy. They followed the pair to a small place to get Fish and Chips.

" Oh yeah, real classy Dan." Said Chris, with a small roll of his eyes.

" I don't know they look like their having fun." Said Phil, with a small smile..it was nice to see his best friend so happy.

" You actually lived in a castle?" Asked Dan incredulously, she giggled and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

" A small one, but a castle none the less, when I was little, my cousins and I would explore the dungeons and tell ghost stories." Said Johanna, before taking a bite out of a french fry. Dan chuckled, and looked into her blue eyes as she looked into his.

" What's your favorite book series?" He asked curiously.

" The Chronicles of Narnia, I used to pretend that I'd get whisked away into a land of adventure...sort of like today." She replied, he smiled softly.

" There's going to be a party this saturday at the palace, will you come?" Asked Johanna, immediately Dan paused, while that was nice well..he was extremely awkward around people normally and well..there were going to be royalty, and actually important people there. He could just see it now, him making a fool of himself infront of the Queen, and all sorts of other royals...he opened his mouth to say no when he responded yes seeing the look in her eyes.

" I'm glad," She replied, when an idea formed in her mind. " What's your favorite thing in the world?"

Dan paused for a second, his favorite thing in the world. He looked out the window, and furrowed his brow when e thought he saw Chris, P.J and Phil, who immediately ducked under a bush. He lifted an eyebrow and excused himself to go outside. He went over and cleared his throat at the sight of the other three.

" Hey Dan, fancy seeing you here." Said Chris with an innocent smile.

" I had no part in this it was all P.j.'s idea." Said Phil immediately pointing tho the boy in the middle, Chris nodded and immediately pointed to P.J.

" Yeah it was all him he forced us to come." Said Chris. P.j. an eyebrow as he looked at the other two incredulously.

" Some friends you lot are, you came too." He replied, before turning to Dan. "Anyway, so how's it going Dan?"

Dan smirked, and shrugged making the three of them look at him oddly.

" Considering the three of you were spying on us, now I'm not going to tell you." Said Dan, the three of them groaned as Dan chuckled. Johanna came out, and went over to the four of them, standing next to Dan.

" Um, hello." Said Johanna awkwardly.

" Jo, you remember Phil, and these are my other friends Chris, and P.J. the other two Youtubers I mentioned." Said Dan, Johanna smiled and waved. P.J. and Chris smiled andwaved back at the young duchess in embarrasment. Phil smiled and waved back. When they noticed a rather fancy car, Johanna grimaced, as her stepmother rolled down the window and motioned for her to get nearer.

" Well I guess that's the end of our day." Said Johanna with a small pout, before kissing Dan's cheek. Dan froze and blushed as she skipped off towards the car.

"She seems nice." Said Chris, teasingly nudging Dan's arm. When he noticed Dan still staring, Phil waved his hand infront of Dan's face and snapped his fingers a few times to snap him out of his trance. Dan jumped abit, before looking at Phil and Chris.

" What?" He asked.

" She kissed you, and you went up to cloud nine." Said P.J. with a small teasing smirk.

" You're not to see that filthy boy again." Said the stepmother, Johanna scoffed and shook her head.

" I love him." She replied, he stepmother lifted her eyebrows at the twenty year old girl.

" What in the two days you've known him? We came here to find you a suitable husband, and a delinquent who makes videos on the internet is not good husband material." Said the stepmother as they drove on. Johanna shook her head and scoffed yet again. The stepmother, looked out the window at Dan and his friends...something had to be done about Mr. Howell


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danisnotonfire nor anyone associated with him,**

**Hey guys, so longtime no see on this story huh? Anyway, thank you for your reviews, faves and follows they mean alot to me and...yeah, I hope you guys like it XD**

* * *

"What did I tell you about seeing that boy?" Asked The stepmother, looking at Johanna who scoffed and shook her head.

" He's been nothing but nice to me since I arrived, he didn't have to give me directions when I was lost, nor did he have to take me around town. He did it anyway, because he's a genuinely good, nice person." Said Johanna, her stepmother scoffed in response as Johanna narrowed her eyes.

" May I remind you that you aren't inline for your own throne and were disenherited because of your little...escapades reflecting badly on this family. So if you ever want to see that throne, you have to-"

" Well maybe I don't want it have you ever thought of that? Maybe I like being a normal girl and exploring the world." She replied, making her stepmother chuckle harshly as she looked at the twenty year old.

" And what exactly do you have going for you? You're a pretty face, nothing more and nothing less. You really think some commoner is going to want to marry you when you have no ambitions or goals. What're you going to do stay at home and be his little housewife?" She asked condescendingly, Johanna smiled softly and nodded.

" If it means we'll be together yes, being a stay at home wife is just as much hard work, it's having patience, understanding. Besides, I'm not going to just sit at home while he goes to Playlist Live or Vidcon. I'm going with him, and Phil, PJ and Chris and the others...and besides, it's more than you do, since you sit on your lounge chairs all day sipping martinis. " Said Johanna gasping as her stepmother slapped her across the face. She held her cheek and looked at the older woman.

" You're going to stay away from him." Said the stepmother.

" Or what?" Askd Johanna, glaring daggers at her.

Dan walked with Phil, PJ and Chris as they begged him to tell the details of what happened. And after promising profusely that it wouldn't happen again, he relented and told them everything that had happened. Phil smiled, as Dan seemed alot happier...he was smiling, and there was an almost spring in his step. He was glad that his friend was so happy, and that he'd finally found someone.

" But, she invited me to this party thing and...I'm not sure I should go." Said Dan.

" What? You have to it'll be like the epic climax of your love story." Said PJ, he slung his arm around Dan's shoulder and motioned upwards with his other hand. "Picture it, the grand staircase, everything is all lit up as people come dressed in tuxedos and fancy gowns. Stepping into the light and enjoying the classical music playing. You arrive, and she's standing there by the table waiting for you...you go to meet her...you dance the night away...if you don't crush her feet, but you go to the balcony or out into the garden...and then you proclaim your love to her and kiss."

Chris and Phil looked at each other before turning to PJ wondering where that had come from.

" Ok um...are you ok?" Asked Dan, looking at PJ curiously.

" Of course I am, I'm just saying it would be epic, and dramatic that's all." Said PJ, " Besides, you love her don't you?"

Dan paused for a second, as he thought back to the couple of days he'd spent with her and their little talks together. from both yesterday and today, he liked that she was herself, that she was nice and enthusiastic and beautiful, and amazing. He liked how she wanted to see the world and explore, how she wasn't afraid to stand up for herself...he looked up at PJ who lifted an eyebrow.

" You know, I think I do." Said Dan with a small smile. Phil smiled and nudged Dan's arm.

" Then go to the party, and tell her. From what you've said I'm sure she feels the same way...we're glad you had fun though." Said Phil, he and Dan smiled at each other as they made their way back home whilst PJ went back with Chris. Dan and Phil, were in their apartment with Dan filming his Younow livestream and awnsering questions.

" Dan someone on Tumblr posted they saw you with a blond girl is that your girlfriend, says someone in the chat...um...well." Dan became flustered, recalling the girls who'd asked to take a picture with him earlier.

" It's kind of hard to explain...her name is Johanna and I met her a couple of days ago when I met her when I asked her for directions and..later I saved her from getting mugged." He chuckled, as the comments blew up with comments going 'Awww' 'Dan the superhero!' and other things.

" I like her, alot..she's never eaten Maltesers, or head Muse, so I was the first to introduce her to the awesomeness...and if by some chance Jo...that you're watching this, I had a lovely time with you and I look forward to seeing you again at the party...as for the question of whether she's my girlfriend or not...well...thats for her to decide...will you?" He asked, knowing that there was a huge chance that she probably wasn't watching but...he'd been thinking about this alot and...well he liked her.

Johanna smiled softly, as she watched the Younow. She smiled and nodded, with a small smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danisnotonfire nor Amazing Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so as I said on Once Upon A Smosh, the reason for my long absense is thanks to my internet getting cut, on the plus side it is now back on so yay! Anywho, on with the next chapter.**

* * *

Dan chuckled, as the entire chat blew up with comments proclaiming different things, some were in support of this, others were crying that Phan wasn't infact true and others were just neutral. And he knew that it was a long shot, that maybe she wasn't even watching, or didn't feel the same way. Which wouldn't be the first time he'd gotten his heart broken.

Still he hoped she did reciprocate, he went on like everything was normal, and after an hour or so he got off and went to have dinner with Phil in the lunge.

" Ok, ok bye." Said Phil before hanging up.

" Who was that?" Asked Dan, as he sat next to him on the couch.

" PJ, we were just discussing how to be the fairy godmothers to your Cinderella." Said Phil, making Dan chuckle as he looked at Phil curiously.

" Are there going to be pumpkins and mice involved?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes, and glass slippers which you'll lose only to have Jo come bring it back to you." Said Phil with a small smile, making Dan chuckle. He was glad that he at least had Phil and the others helping him. Though he did feel a bit bad about the fact that...well...his best friend was helping him get a girlfriend so did Phil feel like a kind of third wheel?

" Phil, is it awkward? like do you-"

Phil placed a hand on Dan's shoulder and looked into his brown eyes.

" Dan, you're my bestfriend in the whole world, I want to see you happy. So, I didn't get someone, maybe someday I will but right now this is your love story, and I'm going to do my best to help you get the girl of your dreams." Said Phil reassuringly. Dan smiled back at him.

" Y'know Phil, you're the best friend anyone could've ever asked for." Said Dan, Phil smiled and gave him a small nudge.

" Thanks, now since we agree that I'm the best person ever you get to do the dishes." Said Phil, making Dan scoff as he affectionately shoved Phil's arm.

" Yeah right, you just don't want to get off your bum." Said Dan, laughing as Phil playfully shoved him back. It was nice to just have a nice time, laughing and joking around like they usually did.

At the palace, the stepmother, looked down at the picture of the young british Youtuber before her, her ruby red lips curled up into a sneer as she gazed down from his baggy pants, to his haircut, and large sickening brown eyes. The boy was a nuisance to her. And if she couldn't keep Johanna away from him, nor him away from Johanna..there was only one thing left to do.

" You wanted to see me?" Asked a man, coming forth from the shadows.

" Yes, I hear you're quite adept at taking care of things that...don't belong." Said the stepmother.

" Yes ma'am." Said the man, as his cold black eyes looked down at the picture before looking up at the woman in pearls and very fancy attire.

" This boy Dan Howell, he's someone that I've grown rather annoyed with...I want him to die." Said the Stepmother, getting a knife and stabbing it through the picture of Dan. The man loked at her and lifted an eyebrow as she described to him in detail why she wanted the boy gone.

" Pardon me ma'am but, this seems awfully petty to want someone dead just because they've fallen in love with your daughter." Said the man, making the stepmother slam her hands down on the table and grab him by the collar. The other hand immediately grabbing the knife and pointing it at him.

" You don't understand, I want this boy's head on a pike, or on a silver platter and you are going to deliver it to me or so help me you will not have a manhood to speak of is that clear?" She asked, he gulped he looked into her crazed eyes before looking at the knife. She lifted an eyebrow and looked at him twirling the knife in her hand.

"Understood ma'am." Said the man, The Stepmother smiled and patted his shoulder.

" Excellent, I knew you'd see things my way." Said the stepmother, as soon as he left, she turned back to the picture of Dan and picked it up.

" This is nothing personal, it's just that I want to be queen...and you're in my way. Oh but don't worry, once you're gone and Johanna's married a perfectly wealthy man, you'll be reunited...my way." She replied, slamming the picture down and stabbing it repeatedly until it was riddled with holes.


End file.
